show your scars
by That-awkward-book-nerd
Summary: moving to a new school clary doesnt know what to expect, but one thing she does know is that she is tired of hiding her w town and school she is faces with a golden jackass, a sarcastic but sweet blue eyed beauty, a mysterious hispanic, a shy silver haired angel and lots of sparkles!
1. Chapter 1

_Grabbing me he then shoves me to the ground and gets on top of me…_

I shoot up in bed with a cold sweat all over me. I shiver remembering what me nightmare had being about. _ If only it was just my imagination._ Checking the time I see its 5:15 and decide there is no reason to go back to sleep. I get up and walk out my room towards the bathroom. Getting a shower I take my sweet time knowing my brother won't be up for a long time. Whilst I'm in the shower one of my favourite songs comes on; king for a day by pierce the veil ft. kellin Quinn. I sing along with the parts that I can, not caring about if I wake up the whole house.

**_Dare me to jump of this jersey bridge,_**

**_I bet you've never had a Friday night like this._**

**_Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands,_**

**_I take a look up at the sky and I see_**

**_Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy._**

**_Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide._**

**_Everything red!_**

**_Please, won't you push me for the last time?_**

**_Let's scream till there's nothing left._**

**_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore._**

**_The thought of you is no fucking fun._**

**_You want a martyr I'll be one._**

**_Because enough's enough, we're done._**

That line got me thinking and I decided I'm done I don't care what anyone thinks I'm going to show my scars, there a part of my story and of me I shouldn't be ashamed of them I should be proud I lived through what I did that I'm a survivor.

**_You told me think about it well I did,_**

**_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore._**

**_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want,_**

**_I'm oversleeping like a dog on the floor._**

I get out of the shower and turn my music off. Wrapping a towel around my body and then my hair I walk into my new room quickly. I quickly dry my hair off which is easier now that I cut it to my mum wasn't pleased that I did that to my blood red hair, after it was dried i plaited the top on both sides of my head. I then put in three diamond earrings in my forward helix piercings going in size order. After that I put in my black rose gauges. Next I put in my nose ring and I already had my snake bite piercings in. I put on a black lace bra and matching panties then slipped on my new ripped black skinny jeans. When we moved here a few weeks ago we went shopping and decided to get a whole new look. I also got some new tattoos I got the fearless rune that I found online on my left hip going near my waist, 'I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone' form famous last words sung by my chemical romance along the bottom of my back and finally 'so this time I'll make you proud' from second and Sebring by of mice and men on my right forearm. I put on a tribal print crop top that shows my scars but also shows my new tattoos. Adding winged eyeliner I keep most of my face wiped clean of make-up. Last I add a lace choker with a satin ribbon bow and a single bead hanging off of it to hide my bruises.

With one final look in the mirror I head down to see my family. Walking into my kitchen I smell bacon. Practically floating in I see my mum at the stove. Looking around I realise my brother wasn't awake yet. Without turning around she tells me to go get Jon

Running back-up the stairs I go into Jon's room with a bucket of ice cold water. Walking in I tip toe to his bed slowly as to not spill any of the water. Once I reach the bed I stand for a moment relving in the fact that i finally got Jon back for the prank last week. I poured the whole bucket of water over Jons head then ran…. And ran and ran until I reached the kitchen table and sat down. By the time I had controlled my breathing Jon had made it down the stairs and shouted "what the fuck was that for?!" eyes wide I replied innocently "what was what for?" Jonathan takes a good look at me with wide eyes and his mouth open. "Ummm… clary what are you wearing?" he asked in a gentle tone as if what he would say was going to brake me. "Quite obviously I am wearing clothes Jon" I say with a smirk "you know the things that cover a lot of your body"

As he opens his mouth to reply back to me mum turned to look at us. Scanning the kitchen her eyes finally land on me and when they do she takes a double look. She then squints her eyes as if I am wearing clothes under what I am wearing but she can't see them yet. Finally her face settles into a scowl. "What do you think your are wearing?! Honestly you look like a slut" she shouts across the room. _Seriously I did not expect that from my own mother…_ "Oh gee, thanks for the lovely comment there" I say with sarcasm dripping from my tongue. She looks at me with distaste before promptly leaving the room.

"Well I guess you pissed off mum again." Jon said "who do you do it?" in reply I smiled and with a sickly sweet tone said "I guess she just can't wait to get rid of me." I stand up and tell Jon he has ten minutes.

Exactly 10 minutes late Jon was down stairs. Grabbing my boots I put them on and grab the keys to my new blue Ferrari California T. Running up to Jons new green Lamborghini huracan lp610-4 I ask him if he wants to race, his response was "thought you'd never ask" running back to my car I jump in and join him at the front of the drive. Putting on my favourite all time low CD in; nothing personal. I put the roof of my car down also. We start the race just as weightless comes on and I sing along;

**_Manage me, I'm a mess_**

**_Turn a page; I'm a book half unread._**

**_I wanna be laughed at_**

**_Laughed with, just because..._**

**_I want to feel weightless _**

**_And that should be enough._**

**_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut._**

**_Waiting on a second hand pick-me-up._**

**_And I'm over, getting older_**

**_If I could just find the time,_**

**_Then I would never let another day go by._**

**_I'm over, getting old._**

**_Maybe it's not my weekend,_**

**_But it's gonna be my year._**

**_I'm so sick of watching all the minutes pass,_**

**_As I go nowhere._**

**_And this is my reaction,_**

**_To everything I fear._**

**_Cause I've been going crazy._**

**_I don't to waste another minute here._**

I reach the school before Jon singing and laughing with my music blasting. I park in front of the school knowing I have everyone's attention. I put the roof up and slip some sunglasses over my eyes. Grabbing my bag I step out of the car and sit in the middle of the space next to my car for Jon. With people giving me questioning looks I lean back on my arms and cross my ankles.

Seeing Jon's car I whistle to get his attention. He looks over at me and shakes his head whilst smiling. I get up as he's parking his car as I don't want to be run over. Slinging his arm over my shoulder we walk in to the school together….

**AN; hey so this is my new story I've also got a finniss story that I'm writing, this story will not be clace sorry but jace is a dick in this…. Please review and I will try and update every other day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into school I see everyone staring at us, or more specifically clary and her scars. She looks like she doesn't care but I know she does. I'm her twin brother I know this shit. Not everyone was staring a lot of them were checking her out. We walk towards the office and as we reach it a boy steps out of the crowd to grab clarys ass. Just before he could though i grabbed his wrist and went into over protective brother mode. I think I actually growled at him. He looked scared shitless though so I was a little smug to say the least.

After that little mishap we go into the office and get our schedules and someone to show us around. A guy around our age with silver hair and eyes comes in and instantly his eyes zone in on clary. "oh jem, dear can you show these around today" asks the lady whose name I have forgotten "the girl has all the same classes as you and the boy has 5 of them the same" the boy, jem, said "sure it would be my pleasure"

He seems sure of himself but by the way he is always looking around the room I can tell he is insecure and shy. Walking next to clary we both compare schedules. Hers goes;

1st period- history, Mrs Branwell

2nd period- English, Miss Pawson

Brake

3rd period- music, Mrs Lightwood

4th period- art, Mr Edwards

Lunch

5th period- maths, miss anchor

6th period- science, Mr Fairclough

7th period- PE, Mr Starkweather

So we have 5 out of seven lessons together. Well I was not expecting that. My schedule goes;

1st period- geography, Mr Cane

2nd period- English, Miss Pawson

Brake

3rd period- music, Mrs Lightwood

4th period- computer sciences, Mr Shepherd

Lunch

5th period- maths, miss anchor

6th period- science, Mr Fairclough

7th period- PE, Mr Starkweather.

Jem starts leading us to B block which has both of our lessons in. we talk quietly so no one can hear what I want to say.

"what's up with you your all tense and shit" she hissed "I don't like the way people are looking at you" was my reply "I don't care neither should you" before I could reply jem told me that we were at my lesson. I walked in with one last look to see clary walking away.

Sys sys sys sys sys sys sys

I walk to my first lesson with jem when he speaks up. "So why'd you move here?" he asks in a bored tone but by the look in his eyes he was burning with curiosity. I sighed before answering "family problems, had to leave the state cause some people didn't like me…" _not some but people in general _I thought. He looked at me with pity before leading me into a class room.

As I walked up to the teacher he left me to sit at the back, with what looked like all the jocks. The teacher saw me coming and put a smile on her face. When I reach her she pulls me into a hug and says "I've heard what he put you through and I'm sorry" then she pulls away looks me into my eyes and asks "do you remember me? You know your favourite aunty?" and then it clicks "aunty charlotte I haven't seen you in ages, how's uncle henry?" "He's good you can see him tonight because you and your brother are coming back to mine" she says with a beaming smile.

Just then the bell goes. "So clary you're going to introduce yourself then sit in the back corner. If anyone asks you a question answer unless you are uncomfortable okay?" aunty charlotte asks. In reply I nod "also you are to call me Mrs Branwell, ok?" this time I roll my eyes.

Walking up to front I turn around with a lack of emotion on my face. "My name is Clarissa, I prefer clary." A wicked smile appears on my face and my eyes light up "call me Clarissa and you won't have a right hand" laughing I asked "do any of you have any questions.

A girl with blond hair and fake tan on puts her hand up "Barbie what's

Your question" you say with a smirk. A laugh went through the class and by the way she glared at most people I knew she was the or one of the queen bees of the school. "So, _clarissa,_" she said putting emphasis on my name "what's your last name?" you shake your head and say "you sure you want to know" and she nods.

I walked up to her and grabbed her right arm. I pulled a knife that I had hidden in my boot and brought it up to her wrist. She paled considerably and by the angle I was holding it is nobody else could see the knife. "My last name, sweetie, is Morgenstern. Watch your back" I nicked her wrist and hid my knife again.

Throughout the whole class there were grumbles and shrikes by what I said, even the jocks at the back. The only people who were showing a positive reaction to this news was the so called 'emos'.

Another hand went up and this time it was a girl wearing a pierce the veil top with her eyebrow and tongue pierced. "What music do you listen to? Like bands etc." at that I smile and answer "I can't name them all because that would take all lesson but the top 10 would be and in this order from 10…

Evanescence, falling in reverse, panic! At the disco, bring me the horizon, my chemical romance, sleeping with sirens, of mice & men, black veil brides, all time low and pierce the veil" a smile broke out on the other girls face and she started squealing whilst i stood there and smiled knowing I made someone's day.

A boy sat at the back with golden hair put his hand up and asked a question I was genuinely surprised to hear. "Are you single?" he asked "yes I am but boys touch something that ain't yours I won't hesite to not only cut that wittle hand of yours of but I will also castrate you" I said with a bright smile "it's for free might I add."

"So that's all the questions go sit down clary" said Mrs Branwell. I went into the left corner of the room and found that desk had been taken. I wanted that seat so I went up to the boy and said "boo" he jumped so far into the air it was comical. He ran to the front and swapped with this sparkly kid whom was now sitting next to me.

"I'm Magnus and you need some glitter" said the kid. "Do I now then glitter me" I said with sarcasm in my voice. I seemed to have wasted perfectly good sarcasm as Magnus didn't pick up on it and literally poured glitter onto me. _At least it's black... _I thought with a shriek coming out of my mouth. All the attention was on us and even Mrs Branwell was snickering at me. I stood up and literally growled at them all.

"Shut the fuck up now"

Sys sys sys sys sys sys sys

Seeing that girl I know I need her. Look at that ass, and the way that she is a Morgenstern badass. When we were in history earlier I think I saw a knife but I'm not sure…

Walking outside for break I see jem and walk towards him. "So, jem, how is it showing that fine piece of ass around?" I ask wanting to know "well it would be better if her brother wasn't there the whole time" he answered sounding annoyed that he wasn't going to get any time alone with her. I laugh at his face and he says "if you think it is so easy then go try yourself" "I think I might just do that" was my reply.

Swaggering over to the girl, clary, I put my arm around her shoulders, lean towards her ear and whisper "hey gorgeous" she didn't even look at me she just said "goodbye asshat" I turned her around to look me in the eye. "babe you want me there's no pretending, lets skip the hard to get and meet me tonight" clary looked me in the eye, disbelief written all over her face "well honey I'm sorry but…. No FUCK OFF!" I walked away after her blow up back to jem who was laughing his ass off

"Well I guess we've found someone who can resist your irresistible face, jace"

**AN; so guys what do you think,,, jace will become the jackass next chapter. The songs last chapter were king for a day by pierce the veil ft. kellin Quinn and weightless by all time low both bands are great. Clarys outfit will be on my profile. I haven't updated as quick as I would've liked cause my laptop deleted the whole chapter and I had to re-write it whilst being sick the week.**


	3. Chapter 3

I walk towards my cousin who is sat on a bench next to my laughing best friend. "Hey what you laughing at jem?" I ask wanting to know why my cousin was blushing. "OH MY GOD… THE JACE HERONDALE IS BLUSHING! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE THE DAY" I shouted. "god will, will you shut up" hissed jace looking towards the ground "it's just the new girl rejected me" when I hear this I laugh and say "I need to find this girl now so I can congratulate her for being the first female to reject your ass" as those words leave my mouth jace looks up and stares me in the eye whilst saying "that girl will pay"

Once jace had said that it was time for next lesson which just so happened to be music. Walking into the classroom I noticed I was one of the first people here, as was the new kids. I took my usual seat at the back. The new kids seemed to be arguing about something. After a couple of seconds they had settled the argument, but the boy had an annoyed look on his face. They moved to the back corner where the two seats for my cousin and his flavour of the week sat.

Watching her I took in her appearance, appreciating the fact her back was towards me, giving me a nice view off her ass. I noticed her tattoos and piercings, her tight _tight_ clothing, her scars and the thing popping out of her boot. _What is that in her boot? A knife?... _

She turns and catches me looking at her and smirks. The new girl turns around and trips on one of the chairs spilling her books on the floor. Then she does something that I didn't expect. She bends over with her ass still in the air and it took all I had not to go over there and do something I knew I would regret. She stood up and looked over her shoulder to me and winked. She fucking winked… oh god I sound like a teenage girl.

She walks to the seats in the corner and sits down throwing her legs over the boy. I get a funny feeling inside and I suddenly want to rip the boys head off. _I guess this is what jealousy feels like… _

Looking towards the front I see jace walking in and his eyes instantly go to the new kids in his corner. "New kids, my seats, move" he shouts looking very angry. The boy makes out like he's willing to move but the girl puts a hand on his arm shouting back "fuck off asshole, where's your name, not fucking here." She gets a sharpie and writes something on the chair "now it's MY seat"

Jace looks at her in shock then sits down next to me as his adoptive mum comes into the room. "Hello, now I heard we have some new students, so can they come up and introduce themselves" said mayrse. Both the new kids stood and walked to the front of the classroom. "Hello we are Jonathon an..." Started of the boy but got interrupted by the girl "Clarissa but don't call me that, call me clary, we are twins" she, clary, said.

"Hey what's your last name" shouted jace with a smirk on his face, as if he already knows the answer.

"Fray"

"Morgenstern" they both answer at the same time. Jonathon glares at his twin but nods saying "yeah, we're Morgenstern's" with defeat lacing his tone, like he's disappointed in his heritage. A few people in the class paled when clary got a wicked grin on her face. "Well, now that that's over, could you guys sing a song or an instrument for us?" asked Mayrse. "Does screaming count as singing?" asked clary. "No" was mayrse's reply. The girl pouted a little before telling her twin what song she wanted to sing as he was playing guitar. "Can someone play bass and drums for me?"

Simon and Matt went up and grabbed what they needed. Clary went up to both and whispered what song she wanted to sing. They looked surprised but went along with it. As they played the instrumental I recognised the song. They we're playing Disasterology by pierce the veil.

"_I laid down,_

_I drank the poison_

_Then I passed the fuck out._

_Now let me tell you 'bout the good life,_

_I have a million different kinds of fun_

_When I'm asleep and in a dream_

_That I'm your only one._

_Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?_

_Nobody knows I dream about it,_

_This is my imagination._

_If you come over tonight,_

_We can travel through time,_

_We can sleep on the ceiling _

_And creep under black lights._

_I have a million different girls that hide_

_Under my bed,_

_And when I let them out_

_They treat me right._

_Oh what a waste of a perfectly good,_

_Clean wrist._

_You were screaming till the _

_Police came._

_Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?_

_Nobody knows I dream about it,_

_This is my imagination._

_If every living thing dies alone,_

_What am I doing here?_

_If every living thing dies alone,_

_What am I doing here?_

_Fuck it!_

_If it's the end of the world!_

_If it's the end of the world,_

_You and I should spend the rest of it in love!_

_Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?_

_Nobody knows I dream about it,_

_This is my imagination._

_If every living thing dies alone,_

_What am I doing here?_

_If every living thing dies alone,_

_What am I doing here?_

_What am I doing here?_

_Oh, no."_

She finished the song and stood there waiting for something. She looked over at mayrse and smirked saying "3…2…1" and that's when mayrse blew up "I said no screaming! What was that satanic music" Isabelle and jace looked embarrassed at their mother. Clary smoothly replied "I didn't scream most of it only parts and the music was by pierce the veil aka the sexicans which they like to class there music as mexicore" with that she went back to her seat.

Sys sys sys sys sys sys sys

After my song I went to the back waiting for Jon to come join me. "Who wants to sing next then" says, ummm… Mrs Lightworm? A boy who looks mighty fine put his hand up. This is the same boy that was watching me earlier. Now that he's stood up I can see him better. He's wearing a blink 182 top with charcoal grey skinny jeans, green day converse. He has his lip pierced on the left side and has black hair with blue eyes, quite a beautiful combination, certainly striking.

He tells the boy on bass to sit down and when he reaches up to grab another bass guitar I notice a tattoo on his right hip. It's a treble clef with the writing 'music is my life' under it. This boy is certainly beautiful but by the way he is smirking at the golden prick I have decided he must also be a jackass. "Hey guys" there's a chorus of 'hey's 'hello's and 'hi's after he say that. "I'm going to be singing…"

**An; hey guys so what do you think so far? The song is in there but in case you didn't see it was Disasterology by pierce the veil a good song. What song should will sing? Try keeping it music like blink 182, my chemical romance etc. thanks for reading… jace will get revenge how? pm or review if you have any ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

During this point the boy singing pointed at me as if I was going to sing this part. Jon was also looking at me so to please him I sung the next bit which was usually The boy with black hair stood at the front and started…

_"She sits up high,_

_Surrounded by the sun._

_One million branches_

_And she loves everyone._

_'Mom and dad did you search for me?_

_I've being up here so long I'm going crazy'_

_The sun went down,_

_We ended up on the ground._

_I heard the train shake the windows,_

_You screamed over the sound._

_And as we own this night,_

_I put your body to the test with mine,_

_This love was out of control _

_3, 2, 1… where did it go._

_Now don't be crazy,_

_Yes now of course you can stay here._

_Been in a touring band for going on ten years._

_'Big deal' she said 'I guess you're official.'_

_I only said it 'cause I know what it's like_

_To feel burned out._

_It gets you down,_

_We've all been there sometimes._

_But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful_

_Once again._

_And as the sun went down,_

_We ended up on the ground_

_I heard the train shake the windows,_

_You screamed over the sound._

_And as we own this night,_

_I put your body to the test with mine._

_This love was out of control,_

_3, 2, 1…where did it go._

_If I were you I'd put that away,_

_'Cause your just wasted _

_And thinking out the past again._

_Darling you'll be okay_

_And she said"_

both the boy and jon were looking at me and i knew that he couldnt sing the next pat as it was out of his vocal range so to please jon i sung the next part, which is usually sung by Lindsey

**_"If you were me,_**

**_You'd do the same._**

**_Cause I can't take anymore,_**

**_I'll draw the shades and close the door,_**

**_Everything's not alright and I would rather…"_**

Me and the boy switched again.

_"And as the sun went down,_

_We ended up on the ground._

_I heard the train shake the windows,_

_You screamed over the sound._

_And as we own this night,_

_I put your body to the test with mine._

_This love was out of control,_

_Tell me where did it go?"_

He finished the song and I hate to admit but it was great and, even though i could've told you from his clothing choice, he has a brilliant taste in music. The way he sang had so much passion, he honestly gave it his all. He bowed before looking me straight in the eye as if wanting approval of his song choice and voice.

I nodded slightly to let his know I liked it and looked at my feet which are on Jon's seat. He sat down and glanced back at me a few times before settling to look forward. The teacher was hassling a girl at the front with brown hair and grey eyes to go sing. Honestly this teacher was pissing me off so I said "lightworm or whatever stop hassling a girl to sing if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to and if we're nominating people I say the golden jackass himself" pointing at the douche who looks surprised.

A girl sat in the middle of the class with black hair and dark, dark brown eyes stood up to glare at me and shouted "that's my mother don't talk to her like that and its lightwood" standing up I replied "lightworm has a nicer ring to it you know" raising an eyebrow in challenge. All of a sudden there comes a laugh form two people 1) Jonathon 2) blue eyed black hair guy who sung pierce the veil. As the teacher was about to reply to me the bell went and I collected mine and Jon's bags before walking to the front and out the door with Jon behind me.

We went our separate ways me towards art, him computer sciences. I got in and sat in the corner waiting for class to start.

Sys sys sys sys sys sys sys sys sys sys

I walked into art and saw her. Walking to the back corner I sat next to her and waited. "Now class welcome, we have a new student but if you haven't met her already then I guess you'll have to at lunch" said the teacher Mr Edwards. "Next lesson we're starting a new project but for this lesson you have to draw a family portrait from your childhood. Pick a specific memory to incorporate with this. Ok? Go" with that said we all started.

I drew me and both my sisters first all smiling and in age order with the chubby 5 year old on one side of me and the other who was about 9 at the time. We're all holding hands me in the middle with a smudge of mud on my face in my soccer kit. The other two were both in summer dresses with flowers scattered all over them, hair in pig tails. My parents are both stood behind us smiling down on us all. We are all stood on a field with soccer net in the background. It was set when I scored my first goal when I was 7.

I looked over at clarys to see what she had done and I was shocked at what I saw. It was a family in a line there is a little girl with red hair and dull green eyes she looks about 6 and seems to be holding back tears, I can see why as she has cuts all over her arms and as she is holding up her top her stomach to. Some seem to be spelling out words like worthless and ugly or unloved and kill yourself. All the cuts are oozing blood. Next her is a boy with whit. blond hair with his back facing me, shirt off and looks to be about the same age with whip marks from a belt all over his back with blood pouring out of them to. Next is a woman the exact copy as the child, red hair and green eyes but she just has bruising on her arms and legs and a little cut on the corner of her mouth she seems to be about 27. Last is a man with the same white blond hair as the boy and black eyes he is perfectly fine not a hair out of place except for his hands which are holding a belt and a knife, which are covered in blood. The blood is pooling around there feet on the ground and is splattered on the walls in stark contrast to the white of them.

She puts her paint brush down and shouts done. It's only half way through the lesson so a lot of the others have smirks thinking it will be bad, which it is but not as in lacking detail etc.

"Miss Morgenstern if you are done you wouldn't mind showing the class" Mr Edwards says a smirk gracing his lips to him most likely thinking the same as the others. Standing up she shows the whole class her painting and it would be comical if it wasn't for the fact it was a picture of her and her family being abused at how many faces paled and how many girls shrieked at the sight.

Clary sat back down with a sigh and I moved closer to her saying "if it means anything I thinks it a beautiful portrait just a horrible picture" she looks up to me and says "thank you, my names clary" smiling at her I hold out my hand saying "will"

**AN; I'm back sorry I've being gone so long it's just I got my laptop confiscated until I socialised this summer. Ughhh but I'm back now so yeah. The song was hold on till May by pierce the veil, I love the song. On other news I learnt how to play terrible things by mayday parade on piano and tell me what you think of the story… oh and I don't own the mortal instruments or the infernal devices….**


End file.
